Recent developments in the field of transportation services have led to the evolution of online platforms that may cater to various on-demand traveling requirements of commuters. Specifically, in case of private transportation services, such as taxi services, ridesharing has emerged as a popular solution around the world to combat rising fuel prices and ever-increasing traffic congestion along road networks. Currently, vehicles providing such private transportation services often have in-vehicle display screens that may be used to monetize by displaying multimedia items as promotional activities for various products and/or services. This may be quite lucrative as commuters, in ridesharing groups, spend a substantial time traveling in the vehicles.
In certain scenarios, such multimedia items displayed on in-vehicle display screens may be customized, based on one or more preferences and/or feedback of a commuter to ensure higher effectiveness. However, in case of multiple commuters in a ridesharing group, customization of such in-vehicle displayed multimedia items may become challenging. This may be due to the reason that often people behave differently in a group than as an individual, and certain actions (that may be the desired outcome of a displayed multimedia item) are more likely to be taken in a collaborative manner rather than individually. Thus, due to the inter-personal equations and influences, group behavioral dynamics are often different from individual ones. For example, a commuter may not prefer viewing a multimedia item while traveling alone, however in a ridesharing group, the same commuter may have to opt for viewing the same multimedia item while traveling. The aforementioned challenges may make the customization of the in-vehicle displayed multimedia items a non-trivial task for most techniques known in the art. Therefore, an automatic and robust technique is required for real-time customization of the in-vehicle displayed multimedia items based on group preferences and/or group feedback.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.